1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of window cleaning tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,275 relates to an extended window cleaning tool having preferably a pair of squeegee blades and an abrasive pad positioned therebetween. The abrasive pad can be shifted outward beyond the squeegee blades by a bladder that also supplies a cleaning solution to the pad. The bladder is supplied solution from a separate pressurized reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,945 relates to a window cleaning device that is particularly adapted for motorists, and which includes a plastic bottle having both a sponge and a squeegee extending along the length of the bottle, a cleaning solution from the bottle being supplied to the sponge through a small valve in the sidewall of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,017 discloses a now popular type of automotive window cleaning implement having a short wooden handle, on one end of which there is provided both a squeegee and a sponge element which extend from the handle in opposite directions. The durability of the sponge element is said to be improved by covering it with a net that is interposed between the sponge element and the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,825 relates to a handle mounted squeegee having a liquid retentive pad resiliently mounted to the squeegee.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 305,868 shows a design for a combined spray pump dispenser and squeegee for cleaning windshields.